Reia's Blog
Reia's Blog is a series written by Valentin 98 told from the point of view of Reia. It takes place after the events of BIONICLE Chronicles: Torn Into Two and during the events of BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed. Entry 1 Watching the Glatorian and my old friend Vlakro fight off the Rahkshi would have been interesting if one of those evil monsters had not hurt my leg in an earlier encounter. My name is Reia, and I am a Re-Matoran, or Matoran of Time. Yes, Matoran of the Legendary Element, Time, exist. I'm actually not the only one. Vlakro was once one, before he became the Toa of Time. Not a'', ''the Toa of Time. So anyways, the Glatorian - Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix, and Gelu - were brought down by those evil Rahkshi. Vlakro was still standing and dealing with a new breed of Rahkshi called the Dragarahk. I would have gladly helped, only the team wouldn't let me. It was because of my leg, which got injured when another group of Rahkshi attacked us earlier. Besides, they thought that the Rahkshi were too powerful for me. But if an Agori can fight, than so can I. Unfortunately, all I could do was sit and watch helplessly as Vlakro got knocked out by a Dragarahk. The Glatorian, though, woke up just in time. Kiina ran over to me and scooped me up in her arms in order to get me to safety. Gresh and Tarix attempted to rescue Vlakro from two Rahkshi who were busily taking him inside the ruins the battle took place in front of. Gresh hurtled himself at one of them, but was blown back by a foul Dragarahk. Tarix succeeded in slicing the armor of one of the Rahkshi open, but was thrown back by two more Rahkshi. Ackar yelled something at Kiina, but I couldn't hear it because of the colliding of weapons the standing Glatorian and the Rahkshi made. Kiina began to object, but Ackar shouted something again before slaying a Rahkshi with his power over fire. Kiina nodded, appearing reluctant at first to leave her friends behind. She then began to run, with me in her arms. Suddenly, I saw a lone Rahkshi follow Kiina and launch itself at her. I shouted, but it was too late. Kiina tripped and yelled as I fell out or her arms and rolled down a slope. I thought I saw the Rahkshi strike Kiina down with its staff. I rolled into a clump of bushes and hit my head against something hard. Then everything slowly went black. Entry 2 When I woke up, I realized that I was in some sort of a cave, for the ceiling looked like it was made of rock. I was also lying against a smaller boulder. I looked around and saw a white and blue figure by a fire. He sat on a log and was hammering at some sort of dagger. I had the realized that I had lost my tools, which upset me, for I had them for a long time. Also, one of them was given to me by Vlakro and our old friend Krivos as a gift long before we came to Spherus Magna. So anyways, the being looked around and saw me wide awake. His eyes showed surprise and he bounded over to me. "Are you alright?" asked the being calmly. "Yes...I think so..." I managed to see. I looked up at him. "Did you...bring me here?" "Yes," he replied. "I am Metus, and I was once an Agori of the Ice Tribe and later of the Rock Tribe. I found you when I was looking for firewood and decided to bring you to my home." "Metus...it sounds nice," I complimented. My savior looked delighted and grinned. "And thank you. But aren't all of the Agori part of a new village in their respective element?" Metus's grin vanished, and was replaced by an upset grimace. "Well, you see..." he began. He asked me to promise him to not be frightened and disgusted, and I agreed. Metus then told me about how before Spherus Magna was reformed, he lived on a planet called Bara Magna. He had betrayed the Jungle, Water, Fire, and Ice Tribes to evil beings called the Skrall and scavenging villains known as the Bone Hunters. He then told me about how he was banished from the Ice Tribe and was turned into a snake by Mata Nui himself. However, he later regained his old form, but was shunned and hated by the other tribes. There was silence. Metus broke it. "Say something," he had said. I thought for a moment, then said "That's quite hard to believe, since you took the time and effort to rescue me." Metus agreed. "But I did realize the error of my horrible ways before, but I'm a bit surprised myself." I got up, but as I did, I felt a sharp pain in one of my legs and nearly fell. However, Metus caught me and sat me down. "Your leg's injured. I don't know how, but try to stop the pain and help it heal faster," said Metus. He got up walked toward several bottles. He grabbed one of them and took several large leaves. Metus came back and sat down next to me. He poured some the poultice on a leaf and picked it up. "I'll wrap it around my leg myself," I said, taking the leaf. Metus nodded and got up. As he walked toward the fire, I wrapped the leaf around my injured leg. The pain increased, but then vanished several moments later. "I'm going to rest. Do you want me to put the fire out or not?" asked Metus. "You can put it. I'm not afraid of the dark, you know," I joked. Metus grinned in amusement and put it out. I could still see him, only darker. Metus walked toward another boulder and lay down near it. He rested his head against the boulder. "Until tomorrow," he said. He then closed his eyes. "Until tomorrow," I whispered. I then closed my eyes and succumbed to the sleep. Entry 3 I woke up and looked to see if Metus was still asleep. He was not there. I got up, which was easier than before. I found a stick I could use as a crutch and picked it up. Using it, I went to the entrance of the cave. Metus was outside, looking around. He then saw me and smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked softly. I nodded and smiled as well. "I'm going to go find more supplies. If you need anything, just look among the pile of supplies near the fire. I also left you a dagger in case you need to defend yourself." I nodded. Metus was carrying a metal pickaxe and a bag made of leaves that was held together by vines. Metus then told me how to start a fire in case and showed me a quick example. After that, he waved good bye to me as he left for his small journey. Metus told me that he would be back by sunset. I limped back into the cave and picked up the dagger Metus left me. I decided to practice on using it, for it seemed like ages that I hadn't used a weapon. ---- It was past sunset and Metus was not back yet. I kept watch in case he came by. I grew worried as the night approached. Maybe he'll be back at midnight, or maybe tomorrow morning, I thought. I then went back inside the cave and put the crutch down. I then approached one of the cave's boulders and lay down next to it, laying my head against its surface. Sleep slowly overtook me. Entry 4 It has been two days since Metus left and he was still not back. I grew even more worried, hoping that my friend would return. I wished that nothing bad had happened to him and that he would return as soon as he could. I busied myself with tidying up the cave Metus and I had taken refuge in, but I couldn't help but wonder - Where is Metus? Entry 5 Two more days passed and Metus still wasn't back. My leg had completely healed, so I decided to go find him. In case he were to come back while I was looking for him, I lift him a message in my language on a stone slab. The message had said "Metus, I grew worried about you since you didn't come back when you told me that you would come back. So, I left on order to find you. If you find his message, don't worry about me. Reia." Satisfied, I fashioned myself a pack made of leaves of vines and took some supplies with me as well. I also took the stick I used as a crutch in case and my dagger. I then head out to find my companion. Entry 6 I had spent two days and a night in my journey to find Metus. I would have went out to go to my village, but I would not allow the one who cared for me while I was injured to stay missing. My second night on my quest was approaching. I decided to rest in the undergrowth of a tree. I took of my pack and laid down my new tools. I then lay down next to them and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep. Entry 7 I woke up and continued my quest. I thought about going back to Metus's cave, but I then realized that I was too far away from it, and needed supplies. To be honest, I had no idea where I was going. At least I didn't go insane and forget who I am and where in the universe I am. That's a relief. I didn't get that far when I heard a rustle. I looked up at the tall trees I was surrounded by. It seemed to have come from the branches of the trees, which were swaying because of the wind. I sighed in relief, thanking the Great Beings that it was not a monster. Unfortunately for me, I had that thought too soon. I saw a large lake stretch out from one end of the forest to the other. It seemed so peaceful, so calm. Little did I know that in those waters lay a monstrous being who was intent on even having a small Matoran as a tasty snack. I approached the water and bent down to get a drink. As I did, I saw bubbles beginning to form in the water in front of me. They grew bigger and multiplied. I immediately got up and unsheathed my dagger. Suddenly, right before my eyes, a slimy, light-blue, reptilian head emerged from the water, a little but covered in algae and some underwater plants. Its red eyes glowed in hunger and hatred, but its mouth formed a smile, showing sharp, glowing teeth. The rest of the creature's body emerged, revealing two clawed arms, a crooked spine, and spikes on the spine. In one hand it held a strange sword with some sort of a device attached to it. I realized that it was a launcher of some sort. In its other hand was a set of round blades that formed some sort of shield with the clawed hand. The creature then walked out of the water and toward me. It had two stumpy legs and large feet that looked like that they were suited for both land and water. The creature cackled in glee. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the creature. I believed that it was speaking to itself. The creature then answered its own question by saying "Prey for Balista, of course!" The monster, whose name was most likely Balista by the sound of it, then laughed in an insane way. Balista hissed and licked his lips with a long, forked tongue. "My dinner for the ta-" Before he could finish, a beam of red light shot out of nowhere and hit the creature, throwing him onto the ground. A tall figure in silver armor appeared from behind several trees, holding a lance-like weapon in one his hands. The other hand, along with part of the arm, was covered in a large, silver and gray gauntlet. The figure were a Kanohi mask, one that Reia thought looked too familiar. "Leave her alone, monster, and you won't happen to worry about losing that worthless tongue of yours," spoke the being in a familiar voice. Reia's eyes widened. It all made sense. The mask, the voice - it could only mean that the being was- "Vlakro?!" whispered Reia in bewilderment. Vlakro, who had heard her, nodded. "Long story, Reia. Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Y-Y-Yes..." I had stammered, not believing my incredible luck. Vlakro nodded as Balista got up and hissed at Vlakro in anger. "Balista will get you, fool! He will get you for trying to steal his prey!" hissed the monster. "Oh great - it speaks in third-person," mumbled Vlakro. "Silence you fool! Silence when Balista is speaking!" hissed Balista. "Oh put a twig in that, you dumb twit," growled Vlakro, picking up a branch and throwing it at Balista. The branch went into the creature's jaws. Balista then began to drool and gag. As he did, Vlakro rushed him and sent a terrifying blow with his weapon at the monster, flinging him into the lake. There was a loud splash. Vlakro ran up to me. "Let's go," he ordered. I nodded and he ran from the lake. I quickly glanced back at the lake, then turned my head bounded after him. Entry 8